Through Tony's Eyes
by truevindication
Summary: Tag to 9x14 "Life Before His Eyes". What if it was Tony who had the near-death experience instead of Gibbs? What would change?


**Title: **Through Tony's Eyes

**Pairing:** Tiva, McAbby; General friendship

**Summary: **Tag to 9x14 "Life Before His Eyes". What if it was Tony who had the near-death experience instead of Gibbs? What would change?

…

Tony stared at the small building in front of him, if he could call it that. It looked like a semi-permanent trailer, tucked behind an ally, hidden under an overpass. The walls seemed clean enough, mismatching the dated Diner sign, bright red, perched oh so carefully on top. There was a quaint bench beside the door, a pay phone beside it. Tony didn't even know those were still in use. He looked around, no crowd on the street, wondering if he had indeed found the right place. Shrugging slightly, he climbed the few steps to the door, entering the 50's style diner.

"...I'll get you a hot cup to go," the waitress behind the counter said with a smile.

"Ah, did I miss our coffee date?" He loosened his jacket and plopped in the chair to the left of his boss. "Sorry, got lost finding this place. Didn't even register on my phone's GPS."

"Mhm," Gibbs replied, sipping his coffee, "that's why I like it here." Though his voice was almost monotone, Tony could see the small smile on his lips. It had taken years and careful hinting to get his team leader to tell him where his hide-away diner was. It took even longer to get an invitation. Though the Very Special Agent mocked his own skills, he was able to find the place a few years after he started working with Leroy Jethro Gibbs. A year o two later he even got him to admit out loud where it was. And then it happened. After almost 10 years of watching the older man walk in with the same cup of steaming hot coffee, he got an invitation to join him before work.

"It's quaint!" Tony exclaimed, taking in his surroundings. There were small jukeboxes on each table, old glass straw dispensers, and simple menus. He almost made a movie reference but stopped himself, not wanting to get his invitation revoked so quickly. "It's very… you." To most this could almost be seen as an insult, but Gibbs just continued to sip his coffee.

"Oh? Stoic?" he tried to use his mug to hide his smirk.

"Nah," Tony shook his head as the waitress placed a cup of coffee in front of him, "this place has roses out front; roses aren't stoic." That got a full on smile from his team leader.

They both sat in silence, Tony taking in the décor, Gibbs just enjoying his morning cup. The waitress made small talk and introduced herself, to which Tony extended his hand.

"Anthony, you can call me Tony."

"Ohh, you're Tony…"

"That can't be good."

"Don't worry, sweetie," she cooed as she patted his hand, and that was it. He waited for more, but she had turned away with a chuckled. Confused but accepting no more than a shrug from Gibbs, he turned as a patron bumped into him in passing. The man apologized and kept walking, but something caught his eye from the other side of the diner. A person with a black sweater, hood up, was walking towards them. Gibbs was back in casual conversation with the waitress and didn't seem to notice, but Tony couldn't take his eyes off of him.

The figure reached in his pocket and pulled out a sizable metallic object. They raised their arm, the object now pointing towards the team leader. It was then that Tony registered it wasn't just an object, but a gun, aimed at his boss' head. Instinctively he stood up, positioning himself between himself and the hooded man. In a flash he raised his own gun, finger mid-ready.

"Federal agent, drop your weapon!" His eyes were locked on the trigger of the man in front of him, heart pounding in his ears, everything around him slowed. In one motion Gibbs had turned on the stool to him, the waitress had dropped the coffee put, and the figure pulled the trigger.

And then time stopped.

…

**A/N: Please tell me what you think; I have the rest of the story outlined, the next chapter written. If this idea is liked I will definitely continue! Many pairings, many ideas, many places to go! Semper sleepy.**


End file.
